Cloud storage providers (e.g., data services) provide applications such as word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, electronic slide presentation applications, email applications, chat applications, voice applications, and the like, where users can co-author and collaborate with one another within the applications. In this regard, a user may navigate to the cloud storage provider and share a file, photo, and the like, using a link to the file, photo in the cloud storage provider. One way the link is shared is via an email application. When a recipient receives a link to a file, photo, etc. stored in a cloud storage provider, the recipient clicks on the link and is directed to the cloud storage provider for accessing the file, photo, etc. As such, current technology for collaborating within applications may require an increased amount of resources. In one example, the content may be protected and the recipient may be required to enter login credentials for accessing the content at the cloud storage provider. As such, current technology for accessing protected content may be time consuming and inefficient.